Vehicles having front and rear doors with opposing hinges on the same side of the vehicle and with no body pillar between the doors are typically designed so that the doors seal to one another, and are thus “dependent”. That is, one vehicle door, usually the front door, must be opened before the rear door can be opened, and the rear door must then be closed before the front door can be closed. The doors are dependent so that one door can seal to the other door when the doors are closed, because there is no body pillar between the doors that the doors could otherwise seal to and be operated independently.